Say Goodbye
by Separate Entity
Summary: Post 'Slither'. Melissa mourns Nick. How can he be gone?


**A/N: Hellloooo, witch fans! Not really sure where this one came from, but it wouldn't go away. This is all in Melissa's point of view.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Faye had left a little while ago, promising she'd pick me up for school tomorrow. She'd left a box of tissues on the coffee table, and its contents were now soaked and strewn across the couch and floor. I hadn't gone up to bed yet. I couldn't.<p>

_Nick._ I was never going to see him again, never going to hear him laugh, would never hear that husky tone in his voice when he held me. I missed him. I missed him so much it hurt. Faye had told me it wasn't my fault over and over again, but that was a lie. If I had never been possessed, he wouldn't have tried to protect me, wouldn't have gotten taken over himself. If only, if only, he would still be alive. Why him? Why Nick?

My last day with him, and I couldn't remember any of it. The last clear bit was when he'd told me he'd disappoint me. I'd told him he never had, and I'd meant it. I still did. I wish I could've told him more then, when I was still me. I never would have been jealous of anyone for talking to him. I would have trusted him. I wouldn't have believed all of Faye's nonsense. I would have told him how much he meant to me, how much I wished we could have actually had a real relationship. Like Adam and Diana did. Maybe we would have actually gone out. Maybe I would've told him that I loved him. Maybe he would have told me first. But I would never know now.

I never even said goodbye.

Maybe, maybe, if only, would've, could've, never. "Nick," I sobbed. "Nick. I miss you. Why did you leave me, Nick?"

.o.O.o.

I don't remember falling asleep, but there was a hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake. "Go away," I mumbled.

"Just give me five minutes," a voice said. Wait, I knew that voice...

"Nick!" I cried, jolting upright. And there he was, sitting next to me on the couch, in the flesh, his hand still resting on my shoulder. I threw my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. He even smelled the same. I tilted my head up and pressed my lips to his. Between kisses, I whispered, "Nick! You're alive! But how?"

Nick pulled back, shook his head, and smiled sadly. "I'm not really here, baby," he murmured.

"What do you mean? You're right here. I can even touch you!" I kissed him again to prove my point.

"I'm not really here, Melissa. I'm dead. This is just a dream."

"Well, then, I don't want to wake up. And if this is just a dream, how do I know I'm dreaming?"

Nick smiled his bad boy smile. "You're not getting rid of me that easy. I had to keep an eye on you, to make sure you're not getting into trouble."

I swatted him on the arm. Inside, I was still flying. Nick was here, even if it was just a dream, and I wasn't complaining. "Really."

He sobered. "I didn't get to say goodbye. The last thing I remember is you screaming"- he shuddered "-and then nothing. Nothing until... until the water. I had to come back. I had to see you one last time. I had to-"

"Oh, Nick, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" I started to cry again, and he pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.

"Shh, baby, shh. Everything's going to be alright."

"No, it's not!" I protested. "You're _dead_! You _left_ me, and when I wake up you'll be leaving me again! How is that _alright_?"

"You're wrong, Melissa. I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you. I'll always be here, in your dreams, whenever you need me. Think of me as your guardian angel." He gave a sarcastic grin. "But without the pink glitter, alright? I don't think I could pull that off."

I swatted him again. "This isn't funny!"

"And I'm not joking. I'll never leave you." He kissed me hard on the lips. "I promise."

"Nick..."

"I'll never leave you." He kissed me again. "I'll always be watching you. You don't ever have to worry about being alone. I'll be right here." He put his hand on her chest, over her heart. "You'll never lose me."

"Promise?" I asked. I wasn't sure I believed in all this not-going-away-after-dying stuff.

"I promise," he said.

"Kiss me?" I asked.

"Your wish, my command."

And for a moment, everything really was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little strange, I know, but I think its kind of sweet. In my opinion, Melissa and Nick really deserved some happiness. It sucks that that can't happen now. Review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
